Error in the System
by JTHMManson4
Summary: What will happen to Johnny when the System fails? Supernatural stuff happens. He'll discover what it's like to be in an Insane Asylum... R&R!


AN: I do not own anything that is from the almighty mind of Jhonen Vasquez.

"Mr. Nevers, Sir, the system….well…"

The speaker looked over to the man in question. The speaker was an entity, all black within its shadowed form. It merely stared at the back of the man's chair. "What are you trying to say?" The man's question sent a shiver down the shadow's back, despite being one of Mr. Nevers' superiors in the system.

"W-Well…." The supernatural being hesitated. The worst had happened. "It's down. With our most trusted wastelock."

An eerie silence fell onto the room. There was a slight sound, a pin dropped.

"He's the only one that does an exceeding amount of…" He sighed. "His insanity is deeper than any other, which we can use! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SYSTEM IS DOWN?" Mr. Nevers' voice clearly raised by the end of the sentence. "It's a nearly flawless system!"

The angry look on Mr. Nevers' face caused the shadow to gulp and hesitate once more. The man was a favorite of another fellow entity. And that other entity had almost a following from the other 10 supernatural entities; he was the lone one that wasn't. Well…so anyone could blame him whereas he wasn't guilty. Doing a terrible act will result in becoming human. These supernatural beings were called Noroks.

"Well, the monster behind his wall….it…just…disappeared. It didn't escape, it simply disappeared."

Everyone knew Mr. Nevers could have done it. He was simply human. He had certain powers, but that did not mean he could have made the Wall Monster disappear. He could assign it to another person, or mutate it to fit it with a certain type of person, to fit into their environment.

Mr. Nevers facepalmed, annoyed, wishing he could have his favorite drink, coffee, right now. He moved his hand up his head, running it through his hair. "He'll be caught for certain." He gave the Norok an angry glare.

Suddenly, a police siren out of the building went off. Both of them turned their heads towards the noise, fearing what would happen next….

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jeff the cop sat in the air-conditioned police vehicle, waiting for his partner to return with their dounuts. He tapped his leg a bit nervously with his hand. He was a newbie officer. He started his job earlier this week, and he's heard about some horrific murders in the city/town. Police aren't sure exactly how many people are involved in the murders; however, they know it is at least one. They were able to see him in the local Taco Hell, but when questioned about his appearance, they couldn't recall it. However, the thing that really scared Jeff was that with more singular killings and missing persons cases, it seemed more likely the killer worked for himself and all the massacres were solely done by him, no assistance, no tips.

Jeff silently thanked his partner for keeping the siren on, as he left to get dounuts, only minutes ago. It kept any criminal away. Plus, the reason why the car was on, was because the police got tipped some bank robbers would be hitting a spot nearby. It was the job of the rookie to pursuit if he saw any of the robbers and to alert his partner. If he saw multiple, he would simply do the latter.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The killer in question lifted his dark blue head. He stood up, snapping out of his thoughts. A police siren, eh? Maybe he could finally kill the cop who said his most dreaded word, the "W-word", wacky. That was months ago, and that was on a news broadcast. But…still. He managed to track down the cop's name and appearance. He rushed towards the sound, even running onto a busy street to get to the other side. He wasn't really focused on traffic, so a car barely had time to screech on its brakes. A line started to sound off behind the car that screeched. Many had honked the horns, a bit angry at the sudden cutoff from driving. The first car in the line honked the loudest, the angry driver inside, extremely pissed off.

The person jumped out as the killer snapped out of his daze when all the honks went off. The maniac glanced up as he stood in front of the car, watching the brave, or stupid, individual approaching him.

"Listen here, you faggot!" The person revealed himself as a high school jock, pointing at the killer, not realizing he already sealed his fate. "I was driving over to my-"

He stopped short when the killer drew an eight-inch blade out of one of his knee-high steel-tipped boots.

"What the-" CHK! His voice got cut off as the knife got driven into his face. The maniac pulled it out, sending a small stream of blood following as well. Just as he put it away, a green wave of energy swept over the city/town. It disturbed no one, as they continued to do their activities. The only one to notice was the killer, who spun around raising an eyebrow. He looked upward, noticing something different…It couldn't be touched, smelled, or seen. Shrugging, he turned back to the scene. Many people started to honk wanting him to get out of their way, shouting insults at him. The man turned and heard his most dreaded word…

His eyes had fire in them as he launched himself towards the person who called him 'wacky'.

Please read and review 3


End file.
